I Think I've Met You Before...
by GlycineBleumer
Summary: Well, this is my first but not last Rei and Shinji fic. I hope you would like it ! :) The second chapter is online now !
1. Prologue

I Think I've Met You Before...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Evangelion is copyright of GAINAX ( I hope it was mine ) ~_~, but the others is a copyright of me ^_^.  
  
A.N. : Hi ! This is my first attemp at making a Rei+Shinji fic, so I hope you would review it, I really need reviews so I can get better. And I hope you would forgive me if my English is truly-really-tottaly U-G-L-Y. Well, I don't have much more to say now, I hope you would enjoy it ! ^_^  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
Tokyo3, 2004  
  
" The sun is truly beautifull, isn't it, Shinji ?", my mummy said. Her name is Yui Ikari and my name is Shinji Ikari, my daddy's name is Commander Ikari. I don't know it's his name or not, but I heard people calling him commander Ikari, I think it's his name.  
  
" Shinji, will you please wait here for a minute ? I need to find your father.", my mummy said to me again. I nodded while still looking around.   
  
'My mummy is going to leave me alone in a VERY large sandbox inside daddy's HUGE office, this is going to be really exciting !', I though to myself. 'I'll be playing on my own without anyone bothering me, this whole sandbox is mine !', I though again.  
  
" But don't be naughty ! Stay here while I look for your daddy ! Understand ?", My mummy asked me once again. I nodded as the answer.  
  
" Good, enjoy yourself for awhile !", My mummy said while releasing my hand, leaving me alone in this HUGE sandbox. I stayed still after I lost my mom, I looked left and right for any other people. After making sure I'm all alone, I ran to my pile of trucks and spades...  
  
-----*** Around 30 Minutes Later ***-----  
  
I got a bit bored by playing all alone, it's too quiet. I though it would be fun playing alone, without any big boys taking your trucks away. Then, I heard someone singing, it's truly beautiful...Like an angel ! Yeah, like the song of an angel ! And it came from inside behind that door !  
  
I got to my feet then run to that door, I pushed it, it's not locked ! I peered my head inside, It's a big huge and beautiful room-Even though it looks like a girl's room-. There's someone on that bed ! I ran toward the door, it's a little girl around the age as me. I think she's sick, her skin is truly pale, her hair is blue and the most terrible part is, her eyes is crimson red ! My mummy had told me once, if my eyes are red, that means I'm sick ! And her's are crimson, that means she's REALLY sick, poor little girl...  
  
" Who are you ?", I asked her, she stopped singing instantly. She looks terrified, seeing me inside her room, maybe she is scared if I got sick too. Even though she is pale, but she seems so delicate like a porcelain doll.  
  
" Who are you ?", she asked me back with her beautiful and delicate voice. Her voice is truly as beautifull as her face. I had just realised that her appearance look a bit like my mom, everyone said that my mom is so beautiful. I would be really happy if they said that I look like my mom.  
  
" Ikari, Ikari Shinji. You can call me Shinji if you want to, what's yours ?", I answered her question.  
  
" Ikari...Shinji ?", she repeated my name.  
  
" Don't call me Ikari, it's my daddy's name.", I explained to her.  
  
" Ayanami Rei. The commander called me Rei.", She said to me.  
  
" Hey, my mom is going to name me Rei if I'm a girl. But I'm a boy, so she named me Shinji !", I told her.  
  
" Why are you here ?", She asked me with her emotionless face.  
  
" I...I was playing in that huge sandbox when I heard someone singing, is it you ?", I asked her again.  
  
" I...yes.", she said while looking away from me. I think she's blushing because her tiny ears are red.  
  
" Wow, it's so beautiful. Will you sing again for me ?", I said to her with a puppy dog face. " Please ???", I added to her with more of my 'truly effective for anything puppydog face'.  
  
" Umm...okay.", she said to me still with her blushing face. She started singing, I'm starting to feel sleepy. I'm going to sleep...until someone came...  
  
" SHINJI !", I heard my daddy called me.   
  
" What are you doing in here !?", He asked me again. I look toward the bed, Rei is gone, is she a ghost I've been dreaming about ? I don't think so, I can still hear her song in my heart.  
  
" Shinji !? Oh, I though you were kidnapped. My darling Shinji, I'd told you to stay inside that sandbox, hadn't I ? Shinji, you naughty boy !", My mummy said while lifting me up. I still stared at the bed, I know she's not a ghost, maybe she ran away from my daddy. Everyone is scared of my daddy even though I don't know why...  
  
I wish I could meet her somewhere again.  
  
--- I've been trying to make my mummy or daddy let me stay in that sandbox again since then, but because of the incident that they almost lost me, they wouldn't left me alone anywhere anymore. I still hoped that I would find her someday...---  
  



	2. The Beginning

I think I've Met You Before...  
  
Part I  
  
Disclaimer : Evangelion is copyright of GAINAX ( I hope it was mine ) ~_~, but the others is copyright of me ^_^.  
  
A.N. : Hi ! It's so nice to see you again ! Thank you so much for your review, I really like writing fics you know, even though Rei+Shinji cannot be mine, but that's okay. Anyway, chapter I is only a prologue, so it was only the starting of the story, the REAL story starts here. I really hope you would enjoy it !  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
Tokyo3, 2015  
  
Then, a few nurses and a doctor came bringing a stretcher with them. They walked past me, then I saw her. The first Children*, her short hair is blue, and her eyes...is crimson ? I think she's a bit familiar, I don't know, But I know I've saw her before.   
  
Wait a minute, if she is the first children...that means...she's going to fight that giant I met on my way here !? I stared at her, every breath she took is a struggle for her. She won't last a minute out there !  
  
The floor began to rumble, the pipe on the ceiling began to fall toward...me !? Oh, no ! I'm going to die ! I put my hands on top of me, hoping that my hand is strong enough to prevent that 100 kilogramme** pipe.   
  
I heard chrashing steels, did it land on me ? Am I dead ? I don't want to die yet, I wanted to see my father smiling at me just one more time ! Just once ! No...I don't want to die...  
  
The voices had come back to normal again, I look at my right. There she is, I ran toward her. She must have been really hurt, she fell off from her stretcher ! I cradled her in my arms, she gasped because of the pain.   
  
I lifted my right hand, I think I'd hurt her. OH MY GOODNESS !!! My...my hand is full of blood...her blood ? She is bleeding, she truly can't stand even a second out there !  
  
" I...I'll go !", I shouted to anyone that would hear me...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
...I think I've seen him before...  
  
...that dark blue eyes...  
  
...Ikari Shinji...  
  
...Ikari ?...  
  
...He...He got on his EVA...for me ?  
  
...or...for his father ?...  
  
...I'm sure I've seen him before...  
  
...Is he ?...  
  
...No...  
  
...it can't be...  
  
...It won't be...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
" Shinji-kun, keep your head. It isn't your arm.", I said to Shinji through the intercomm  
  
" How is EVA's protection system ?", Ritsuko asked Maya.  
  
" The signal doesn't work !", Maya said panickly***.  
  
" Field has not been developed yet !", Makoto informed me...or maybe Ritsuko, I mean ANYone.  
  
" It won't do !? ", Ritsuko said to Makoto. I heard a cracking voice from the speaker, I looked at the screen.  
  
" The left arm has been damaged.", Maya said. I'm getting dizzy, this boy is going to die, the commander's SON !  
  
" The circuit has been snapped !", Makoto said again. We're losing...  
  
" Shinji-kun, dodge it !!!", I shouted at the intercomm. Again, I heard cracking noise. I looked at the screen again, oh my goodness !   
  
" The front area of the head is cracked !"  
  
" The armoring won't stand anymore !"  
  
" Head damage ! Damages unidentified !"  
  
" The nerves for control is snapping one after another !"  
  
" The pilot...No response !"  
  
" SHINJI-KUN !!!"  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
" An unknown ceiling...", I said to myself. Am I dead ? I got up and looked around, I'm not dead yet. I got down from my bed, this is a hospital. I am NOT dead, but...that time...the giant cracked my head then...I don't remember anything. I walked outside that door, I looked left then right. There's no one, I walked toward the window.  
  
I heard something, I looked at my left. It's...It's her...the first children. I can't say anything, I just stared at her as she past behind me. She, too, stared at me but not with curiousity as I did.  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
...Is it really...him ?  
  
...I think he IS the one...  
  
...No...  
  
...It wasn't him...  
  
...but...he said...he is the commander's son...  
  
...It should have been him...  
  
...but...maybe I remembered him...but he doesn't...  
  
...He won't remember me...  
  
...he won't...ever...  
  
...I'm only a doll...  
  
...but...no...  
  
...I'm not a doll...  
  
...I'm a human too...  
  
...I hope he would remember me...  
  
...and...smiled at me like long ago...  
  
...I...I hope...  
  
...maybe Commander Ikari forgot to erase my memory...about him...  
  
...I'm glad he forgot...  
  
...I'm truly glad...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
I sat in the waiting room, waiting for someone to take me away from this place. Far far away, I hated this place. The smell of medicine, the dim lights and the cold nurses and doctors. Everytime they walked past me, they would ask something like 'Have you took your medicine ?' or 'How does it feel, riding an EVA'. They didn't even care what I've been through, they look like dolls.   
  
A few nurses walked past me, whispering about me. They giggled loudly then walked away. I wanted to go back, back to the buildings with the other kids. It's still much better than this place, I AM treated nicely but they don't seem to treat me like a human, they treated me as a doll. They are not humans either, they are too cold to be a human, they don't care about my feeling, they only cared about their own feelings.  
  
I looked at my left arm. It hurts, badly. But it doesn't have any scratch or anything, but still it feels hurt. I closed my eyes, trying to remember something about last night. The door opened, it was her, the one that took me here. I stood up and followed her out of the waiting room. I hope she wouldn't be too cold to me, I hope she would treated me nicely, I hope...she would be my...family ? I don't care, I just want to get away from this place, this wicked place, this cold place...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
I followed her to the elevator, I waited there with her for a few minutes. The elevator's door opened, my father is inside. I threw my face away, I hated to see his face. I though he loved me, he called me back. Now, he made me got inside that giant robot to fight for my life. I hated him, I really really do.  
  
He looked at me for a few minutes, then walked away. Misato got inside the elevator, I followed her. I don't know where she is taking me, but I don't care. At least I can get away from this place, that's okay...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
" Alone ?", Misato said to a man before us. He is a bit tall I think, he is not so bad looking too.  
  
" Yes, his room is located in Block 6 over there. Any problems ?", the man replied to Misato. They had been talking about where my room is without talking to me. This is the first time I got an attention from them.  
  
" No", I said with a low voice. I hated everyone in here, they don't seem to care about me. They think that I'm a doll, I hated all of them. Except Misato, she didn't seem to ignore me like the other did.  
  
" Are you satisfied with it Shinji-kun ?", Misato asked me tenderly.  
  
" I prefer to be alone, any places are the same.", I said to her still with a low voice. She sighed, but not with relief. She looked at me with a sad look, I looked at my shoes.  
  
" Why don't you stay with me ?", Misato whispered to me. I looked at her with a suprise look, She...want to stay with me ? I can't believe it, I though she hated me.   
  
" What...did you say ?", I said to her tremblingly. She stared at me for a few silence minutes before answering my question.  
  
" I want you to stay with me.", She said again, but now...with a VERY warm smile...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
I get inside her car, it's still broken, but it can walk. Both stayed quiet in the car until Misato broke the silence.  
  
" Well, tonight we're going to do flamboyantly, aren't you ?", She said to mewhile still driving the car.  
  
" What are you talking about ?", I replied to her.  
  
" Of course, it's a welcome party for the new lodger !", She said to me with a warm smile. I know she IS different than the others, I know she is nice ! And I'm going to live with her instead living with my father, I think my life is not so bad at all !  
  
" We need to go shopping first, I don't have any food at home.", she said then turned the car left. We parked right infront of a K-Mart.  
  
We didn't stay there so long, she is only taking some instant food. I wonder if she ever cooked a natural dish, well, I need to accept my destiny, eating some instant foods. It wouldn't that bad...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
" Well, we will stop in some place on the way.", she said to me.  
  
" Where are we going ?", I asked her.  
  
" giggle It's...a...good...place....", She said then turned right then the car stopped.  
  
" Well, we're here.", She said to me while pointing a view of the city.  
  
" Somewhat...This is a lonesome city, isn't it ?", I asked her while looking at the city.  
  
" The time has come.", she said while looking at her watch. Then, an alarm sounded from nowhere, I heard something from the city, I turned to the city then...  
  
" GREAT ! The buildings are growing !", I said to her with amazement. I'd never seen anything so incredible as this. I lived in Tokyo2 since my father abandoned me, and it's only an ordinary city. This place is so cool, the buildings are really growing from underground ! It's truly really and totally COOL !!!  
  
" This is the fortress city for intercept against ANGELs, 'Tokyo3'. Our hometown...and the town which you protected...", She said to me while looking at the city that is now stopped growing.  
  
" I protected this...", I said with an amazed gaze at the city. I...protected this really cool city ? I can't believe it...I know my life is going to change...I know my life would get better...  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
" Katsuragi Misato-san...She isn't a bad person though.", I said to myself while taking a bath. Well, she is not a bad person...  
  
Flashback   
  
" Bath cleanses the mind and soul !" -Misato  
  
Flashback ended   
  
" But, in the bath, more unpleasant things come to my mind than others..."  
  
----------*****#*****----------  
  
" Another unfamiliar ceiling...It's natural, since I don't know any places in this city.", I said to myself while staring at the ceiling. Misato had been so nice to me, but why...why did she treated me as a family ? Is it because she is lonely too ?  
  
Flashback   
  
" This is your home." -Misato  
  
another flashback   
  
" Errrr...Ojamashimasu (May I come in) !" -Shinji  
  
" Shinji-kun ! This is your home !" -Misato  
  
" Ta...Tadaima (I'm back)!" -Shinji  
  
" Okaerinasai (Welcome home)!" -Misato smiling  
  
flashback ended   
  
" Why am I here.", I asked myself while still laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I rolled myslef to my right trying to hide my face from Misato that is opening the door. Misato stayed there for a few minutes before closing the door then get back to her room.  
  
" I'm sorry to bother you Misato...", I whispered to myself after she closed the door. I don't know why I'm still making her worry, I don't know. Yesterday my hands felt really hurt, now it's totally okay...I don't know what is happening in here. I don't know if I can live in here, this place is cool but it too is so weird. Maybe I'll learn something if I tried to understand, Maybe...  
  
----------*****#*****-----------  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Author's Note : Well, thank you for reading my fic ^_^. Now will you please reviewed it ? ^_^ Oh, yeah. I think there's a new virus going on around. I got two, but fortunately I CAN'T opened it. I only wanted to warn you that this virus is asking for advise, and it got an attachment. DON'T open the attachment, it contained virus. Well, it's enough for the warning I hope you hadn't got any virus asking for advise ! ^_^  
  



End file.
